hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Mystery
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction Spring was supposed to come to the City a long time ago, but flowers are only blooming in the vicinity of a mysterious Mansion. Inside the Mansion is the sapling of the Tree of Life, a relic of spring. How did it get there? Can this be the reason why spring hasn't come to the City? Time to look into it! Stage 1 Spring has not yet arrived in the City, but the mysterious Mansion is in full bloom amongst the grey winter streets. Its owner sent an invitation to an Easter feast to the townspeople. Who is this owner, and why does spring hold such affection for them Goal: Learn the identity of the Mansion's owner Handmade Clue Goal: Find Monogrammed Napkins Rewards: Interlude First Impressions Goal: Find Flowery Hat Rewards: Interlude Invited Guests Goal: Find Card Holder with Invitations Rewards: Interlude Confectionery Skills Goal: Find Set of Measuring Spoons Rewards: Interlude Easter Traditions Goal: Find Easter Cake Pans Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The charming Lady Rosemary, chosen by the Spirits of Nature, lives in the Mansion. Together with the Doorkeeper of Spring she must grow a new Tree of Life. When the sapling blooms, the Doorkeeper will open the Spring Gate and let it enter the world. But why is the tree is not blooming? Goal: Discover the cause of the Tree of Life's ailment. Tree Doctor Goal: Find Garden Lens Rewards: Interlude Insidious Crack Goal: Find Vase Rewards: Interlude Get to the Truth Goal: Find Spade Rewards: Interlude Special Diet Goal: Find Fertilizer Rewards: Interlude A Sip of Water Goal: Find Watering Can Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Dormant Bud Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The Tree of Life is completely healthy but was put to sleep by a magical melody playing in the Mansion. If the music isn't turned off the tree will not bloom and spring will never come. What could be the source of this music? Goal: Find the source of the enchanted melody. Sounds of Childhood Goal: Find Music Box Rewards: Interlude Music of the Wind Goal: Find Wind Chime Rewards: Interlude Garden Musician Goal: Find Cicada Rewards: Interlude Fashion of the Last Century Goal: Find Phonograph Rewards: Interlude Cuckoo Goal: Find Pendulum Clock Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble "Magic Melody" Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 A Mechanical Nightingale was singing an enchanted love song that made the Tree of Life fall into a deep sleep. The bird was created by trolls, but brought to the Mansion by a human. We need to find a way to turn it off to allow the tree to blossom. Who is the secret admirer who brought the Nightingale to the Mansion? Goal: Discover the Nightingale's owner. Harbingers of Spring Goal: Find Precious Snowdrops Rewards: Interlude Heartfelt Image Goal: Find Medallion with a Portrait Rewards: Interlude Precious Love Goal: Find Ring of Primrose Rewards: Interlude Magic Nectar Goal: Find Flowers Syrup Rewards: Interlude For the Sake of Tradition Goal: Find Easter Egg Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Key of Nightingale Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Doorkeeper brought the troll-made Nightingale into the Mansion. He's in love with Lady, so he wanted to bewitch her with a magical song and make her stay in the City after the onset of spring. But the song accidentally put the tree to sleep. We were able to turn off the bird, and the tree blossomed, but the Doorkeeper couldn't open the gates to spring as he gave his magical gift to the trolls as payment for the Nightingale. How can spring return to the world? Goal: Long-Eared Guest Goal: Find Easter Rabbit Rewards: Interlude On Waves of Petals Goal: Find Japanese Cherry Tree Rewards: Interlude World Cradle Goal: Find Painted Egg Rewards: Interlude Spring Plants Goal: Find Holi Paint Rewards: Interlude Blood and Sun Goal: Find Martisor Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Key of Spring collection Rewards: Interlude Post-Case The Nightingale has been silenced forever and the little Tree of Life has awakened from its magical sleep and blossomed. The love-struck Doorkeeper regained his magical powers with the help of sympathetic townspeople and opened the Spring Gates. Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases